As Ready As I'll Ever Be
by Nopulp
Summary: Piper Alex pairing. Starts in the future after Piper is released and Alex is soon to be. NOTE: I'm sorry about the recent absence of updates, there has been a crisis in my family. I hope to continue the story soon.
1. The Wait

Saturday. December 15, 2027.

Piper cracked her eyes open to the warm beams of Brooklyn sun that were streaming through her windows. She felt as though the world had been waiting for this day for as long as she'd been. She rolled over, twisting the blankets so that her feet were no longer covered. She spent a long time just staring at the empty space of her king bed, knowing that it wouldn't be empty for much longer.

She rolled out of bed and put on the cardigan she wore that beautiful day in Italy. She knew Alex would recognize it immediately.

There was a knock on the door. "Piper!" the person called. "I brought the bracelet you left at the party yesterday." Piper unlocked the door to see Polly standing there with her favorite bracelet hanging from her fingers.

"So Piper, today's the big day. Are you excited?" Polly asked while letting herself into the apartment. "Very. I'm sure she is too." said Piper, gesturing for her to sit down on the couch. "What time do you want to leave? I still have to do my makeup."

"We can leave as early as 8 if you're ready by then. It takes about 40 minutes to get to Litchfield if I remember correctly. The first few times I visited you, Pipes, I was very late because I underestimated the traffic. I did get pretty well by the end of your sentence though."

"8 sounds great. You can wait here, turn on the TV if you want, I'm going to finish getting ready." Piper said, already walking to the bathroom.

Polly reached for the TV remote but then stopped. She saw something out of the corner of her eye. She got up and walked over to Piper's big coat that she had always secretly considered hideous. There were corners of paper sticking out of one of the pockets. She took them out and instantly realized Piper had lied. "Almost done." Piper called from the other room. She quickly put the papers back and sat down on the couch. She would bring them up later. For now, she couldn't spoil Piper's big day.

She strutted back out into the living room and made a ridiculous pose. "How do I look?" Polly just laughed "You look great Piper. Really great. She'll be so happy to see you." "I'm sure she'd be happier if I wasn't wearing anything." Piper said with a wink. "Oh god." Polly said. "Are you ready to go?" "As ready as I'll ever be" Piper said.

They were soon driving off to Litchfield Federal Prison. The prison that Piper was kept in for 15 months. The prison that had basically killed her mother. And of course, the prison that Alex Vause was to be released from today at 9 o'clock.

AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first try at any type of fanfiction, so please review! I'll continue if I get some feedback from you guys.


	2. They Meet Again

Saturday, December 15, 2027. 9:10am.

"Why isn't she out yet? She should have been out 10 minutes ago. Maybe she's hurt. Oh my god what did they do to her." Piper asks while constantly standing up, pacing the room, and sitting back down. "Piper, It's okay. Remember when I picked you up? You took an extra 20 minutes just saying goodbye to all your friends. I'm sure Alex is doing the same." Polly said, but she knew that Pipers' worry wasn't all because Alex was still in there. She's back at the place that gave her hell for over a year of her life. She was afraid that they somehow could just lock her up again, even though she's been out for many years.

Polly made Piper sit down, and then she decided to let her get all of the crazy muttering out of her system. She just sat back and pulled out the magazine she brought after assuming that Piper would act this way. Instead of reading, however, she thought back to the day, many years ago, that she picked Piper up.

**Oh my god. Where is she? Polly thought while sitting in the waiting room. Maybe she got in trouble for something. Maybe her good time was taken away. Maybe Larry visited her and she got so angry she hurt him and now she's in Max. ****Polly**** wished she ****had ****never married Larry. **

** Finally from the door in the corner she ****saw**** Piper c****o****me running out and they ha****d**** the greatest, most emotional hug they have ever had. Polly lead ****her to the entrance, the one part of the prison that Piper wasn't able to visit daily during her time.**

**While walking ****the long road leading up to the prison, Piper turned back and waved sadly at all the friends she had made. The only thing she ever said was good about prison, was all of the people she met. Polly eventually forced her to keep walking and say goodbye. They got in the car and drove silently all the way home.**

Suddenly Piper jolted up. From the door in corner that she had come out of so many years earlier, the love of her life emerged. They made eye contact, and Piper's heart melted. They began to run towards each other, and Polly later said that it was just like one of the romantic movies when the two lovers finally meet and they have the cheesy slow motion run.

They had a kiss so passionate they almost teared clothes off of one another. Piper pulled back and looking into her eyes with a loving grin. "I've been waiting so long to do that." "So have I." Alex replied, though a little less enthusiastically than Piper.

They began walking out of the prison on the long road had Piper walked down so many years earlier, when Alex stopped and turned around. She looked sadly at all of the friends she had lived with for most of her life. Piper turned too. She saw Nicky had tears in her eyes and she laid her hand on the glass. Piper could tell she was saying goodbye to both of them. She made a small wave to all of her friends she knew during her sentence, and all of the new ones Alex had talked about when they had visitation.

Alex stood there for awhile. Thinking back on all of the memories she had in the prison. She might have been leaving it now, but those experiences would stay with her for the rest of her life. Good and bad.

She walked all of the way back to the car with Piper holding her hand. They got into the car, with both Alex and Piper sitting in the back seat, when Alex burst out crying.

AUTHORS NOTE: This is the second update this weekend, just to help get it going. I do work all week, so depending on how busy I am I will probably update once or twice a weekend, and occasionally during the week. I think I will begin including more flashbacks to compare Piper's experience of getting out, to Alex's. The chapters will probably be longer once I get more into it. Please review and tell me how you like it so far!


	3. And She Was

Saturday, December 15, 2027. 9:30am.

"Alex. What's wrong?" Piper asked scared. Polly looked back at them. "Should I pull over?"

"No keep going. I'm sorry." Alex said between sobs. "It's just that I'm finally gone. It's too much to take in." Alex said. Piper took off her seat belt and moved to be right next to her. She held her, and slowly Alex stopped crying.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Piper said, hoping to cheer Alex up. "What?" Alex said grabbing a tissue from Polly.

"That time in Greece one of your mules got so drunk we had to drag her into a taxi. She fell asleep on my lap until we were almost at her hotel, when she woke up and puked all over your shoes. What was her name?"

"Abby." Alex said with a laugh. "She was a good seller though so I couldn't get too mad at her. And after that she got me a new pair of shoes."

"Right! And I got jealous so I bought you three new pairs of shoes."

"Yeah. And do you remember how I thanked you for those?" Alex pulled Piper in for a passionate kiss.

"Mmmmm. I'm remembering now." Piper giggled, breaking off the kiss.

"Kiss all you want but please wait until you guys are home to go any further." Polly said.

"Of course." Piper replied after a mischievous grin to Alex.

They rode the rest of the way home in mostly silence, with Alex and Piper whispering things to each other occasionally. "Nice cardigan." Alex said before curling up on Piper's lap and falling asleep. Piper grinned a knowing grin and thought back to their stay in Italy.

**The sun had barely peaked out from the horizon, when Piper woke up to Alex on top of her. "Hey beautiful." Alex said before kissing her forehead. Her kisses began moving down her body. Once she was pretty far down, she began teasing Piper's clit with her tongue. "Ooohh Alex that feels so good." She kept teasing until Piper was begging her. "Please Alex! Come on! Please! Alex I just- OOHH" And Alex's fingers dived inside of her. It wasn't long before Piper was coming and writhing up against her.**

** Piper rolled over and kissed Alex. "That was wonderful. Now it's time for me to repay you."**

"**Not so fast. I ordered us a taxi to go to that restaurant you said you wanted to visit while we were here." Alex said. "You are just too perfect Alex Vause." Piper said with a grin. "No where near as perfect as you Piper Chapman."**

Alex stayed asleep on Piper for the last 45 minutes. "It's impossible to actually rest in prison." Piper whispered to Polly. "The lights are never fully turned off, and there's never complete silence. You can sleep, but your body can never fully rest. I bet that's one of the reasons she's so tired." Polly just nodded.

When they arrived in Brooklyn, Piper gently woke Alex. "We are home Alex." And she was.

AUTHORS NOTE: I meant to get out a chapter earlier, but family was visiting for Thanksgiving. To all of my American readers: I hope you had a good Thanksgiving! As the story continues we will be seeing chapters that span a longer amount of time (instead of a chapter covering 1 hours of their lives, it will cover days and weeks.). I will also be making the chapters longer, as I said in one of the previous chapters. Please review! I live of off your feedback. Hope you enjoyed it! -NoPulp


End file.
